funny adventure
by iisuperwomanjj
Summary: lucy have an dark secret and know one knows what it is
1. big secrets

**Hey my names is superwoman and this is my first story so pleas be kind to me thank you .**

**Natsu: stupid arthor just let poeple start reading the story already!**

**Superwoman: wow how did you get in here.**

**Natsu: through you'r window *mumbels* stupid arthor.**

**Lucy: NATSU what have i told you about breking to others house?**

**Natsu: Never do it but it's fun **

**Lucy: Let's go Natsu bye and sorry Superwoman**

**Superwoman: okaaay np okay enjoy the i don't owe anything Mashime does.**

It's just like any normal day at the gulid at Fairy Tail as normal it can get. Lucy was drinking her strawberry milkshake, Natsu and Gray was fithing agian

just like always, Erza was eating her strawberry cheescake.

"they are at it agin" Lucy sighed and watched Natsu and Gray fight agin and sipt her strawberry milkeshake that Mira had given to her

"Oh my yes they but it's just normal for them to do that it wouldent be the same wiht out that fithing" Mira said and smiled her motherly smile

to lucy. Then Erza interupted by screaming thatthey had destroyd her cake and crushed there heads togheter. Then after that Natsu came over to lucy

and put his arme over her shoulders "Luce let's go on an mission" Natsu asked white an hopefullness in his eyes

"sorry Natsu we can't go today" Lucy said wihte and sorry smile on her face. Natsu was a littel bit disapointed but soon he grinde his toothy grin agin.

"Thats okey we can go tomorow insted" Natsu and grined wiht Lucy how smilde too and Mira just spuqeld as she thought about their cute babies and wedding. But the peacefullness didn't last long until the doors to the guild brust open and everyting became quiet as an man stept in to the guild of Fairy Tail. "And how might you be" mira asket the man how was wearing and black v-neck shirt and black arme pants and black combat boots an he had black hair but forest green eyes. And an special celestial mage knew how exectly how he was he was the right hand of the leader of the black armey and Lucy knew that he was not here to small talk

"Well young lady i'm Lukas Starmark (**an: sorry for the bad name ) **and i'm looking for some one thats is in this bulding and thtat person know's why i'm here" Lukas said wihte an small smiker. Everyone lookt confused in the guild and then out of no where came an flying milkeshake

glass came flying and hit Lukas right in the head and he chuckeld and the Guild gasped "looks like i found you Lucy Heartfilia" Lukas said and blood dript from his head down to his neck. Lucy groweld and gave Lukas an death glare "Go to hell" Lucy groweld at Lukas "Well it looks like i got death..."

"Don't dare say name i'm long gone wiht that kinda thing so don'tmdare yo say my name or i will kill you" Lucy said in a death galer and a dark arura surrounded her and every one how stood close to took an step back Lukas just chuckld at her and said " very well then you just have to kill me then becuse i'm here too take to the leader and he want's you back he has an misson for you" he said and the Guild lookt confused as ever and then Natsu asked "Luce what is talking about and how is the leader he is talking about" Natsu asket just what is spinning in ther heads. Lukas just and loookt hurt

" wow you havent told them about you'r past that's hard and that you say that i'm crule well what can you when you are the daguther to the evil master Zeref" Lukas said as the guild gasp in suprise. Lucy jumpt on Lukas and hit him the face "no i'm daugther mother mavis the gulids first master so fuck of" Lucy said in an deathly tone and gulid was confused as hell not knowing whats goning on. Suddenly Lucy started glowing and

**cliffhanger what happend to lucy and how is the leader **

**sorry for the short chapter hoped than you liked it tell me if it is bad or good and sorry for my spelling **

**but love you bye **

**Superwoman **


	2. note

Hi you guys i will uppdate every monday and friday well that was well all i needed to so bye have an happy life :)


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO i'm still alive and no ididn't die so sit down and calm down

NORMAL POV

When Lucy started to glow the whole guild was blinded and they all covered there eyes. When the glowing stoped there stod an Lucy but she was diffrent her hair was longer down to it was down to her waist and it wasen't really blond anymore it was almost white and some ligh blond high lights, her clothes was armor that cover her chest it was like a bra but it covered a lot more than a bra she had some white jeans and some black hghheel boots what shocked the the most was that Lucy had golden dragon wings on her back and a dragon tail. "Oh so we are getting seriouse now" Luke said as he stared at Lucy and she just smikerd evily if you any of the guil members today they would have said that they just saw the devil that day " oh thats what you think" and she ran up to him and shouted "requip: hells sword" and a sword came in her hand that was red with a balck blade " oooohh so we are going all out aren't we now" he said. she just ignord him and ran up hit him in the face he fell back and he hold his nose " YOU DAMN BITCH I WILL KILL YOU AND YOU'RE FUCKING STUPID GUILD"Lukas yelled and jumped up ran straight to her whit his fist held up high as some black smoke came from it.

normal pov

Lucy didn't have time to duck it befor it hit her and she hit the wall "Ugh" Lucy groaned "LUCY" the whole guild yelled "I'm okay you guys. i think it is time to end this fight" Lucy said whit an evil smile and chanted

" I call upon the stars that you grant me youre power to me from the spirit king to help me and grant me the power to defet my enemy as the celestrial spirit mage SHOOTIN STARS" and soon the whole guild was full of stars and they all fell down on Lukas who screamd in pain and after the stars disapperd Lukas laid there in pain " Mark my word Lucy master will find you and he will take you back and whit that he disapperd in black smoke. Lucy just smiled and said "Bring it on" and after that Lucy fainted and befor she hit the floor Natsu chatched her and siad what everyone was thinking " What the hell just happend"

sorry it tookso long didn't really know how i should continu sorry but i hoped you liked this chapter love

~superwoman


End file.
